


Pillow Talk

by Anglophile_Rin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Family, Fluff, Labels, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglophile_Rin/pseuds/Anglophile_Rin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The highest Dean can hold a person is "family." Cas wants to know what part of Dean's family he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

"What part of your family am I, Dean?"

"Nighttime is for sleeping, Cas."

"That's not what you were saying half an hour ago."

"Nighttime is for lying in bed and either sleeping or doing other bed things. Not for talking."

"Apparently it's called 'pillow talk'. As pillows reside on a bed, that would make it a bed thing, would it not?"

"Oh, for the love of God, what was the question again?"

"What part of your family am I?"

"Whatdya mean?"

"You tell me often that we are family. I am wondering which role I fill. Am I like a brother?"

"If you think we're like brothers, I have some things to set straight about how you view mine and Sammy's relationship."

"I assume this means no."

"Yeah, Cas, it means no."

"By the same reasoning, I suppose it's safe to assume I'm not like a father, son, uncle, nephew or cousin, either."

"Very safe. Especially since the only cousins I ever met were dicks. And you're generally not."

"So, what am I?"

"I dunno, man, you're just important, okay? Leave it at that."

"...Alright."

"Good. Sleeping now?"

"I don't sleep."

"Shut up, Cas."

 

***

 

"Am I your husband?"

"Jesus Christ, Cas, you can't ask a guy that when he's drinking coffee. Choking is even more unpleasant when it burns."

"Apologies."

"What the hell, man, what makes you think we're married? Wait, did I get drunker than I thought after that case in Vegas?"

"No, Dean, your initial estimation of your level of intoxication was correct."

"Have we done some sort of secret handshake and gotten angel married?"

"Angels do not wed. Nor do we generally partake in secret handshakes. Though, it does sound exciting..."

"So what makes you think we're married?"

"I never proposed that we were."

"Castiel..."

"I asked if I was your husband in a further effort to ascertain my familial relationship to you."

"Seriously? I thought we dropped this."

"You were fatigued."

"Well, no, you're not my husband. Or my wife, before you ask!"

"Of course I am not your wife - you place far too much importance on the gender of my vessel to label me thus."

" You could have just said that you're not a chick."

"I don't understand - what does poultry have to do with it?"

"You know what, come with me. I'll show you a secret handshake."

"Really?"

"Yup. The secret is, we won't be using our hands."

 

***

 

"Dean?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm in love with you."

...

"Cas, you wanna know what you are to me? You're everything."

 

***

 

"Dean, I am unsure how to quantify everything into a familial label."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Sammy! Grab your coat, me and Cas're getting married."


End file.
